Life of the junkyard king
by EthanXPeaches
Summary: My 10th fic. I returend to the series life of and this is the 3rd in thise series. Tramp explains to Scamp abou Buster's life and how those two met and what happend that changed their lifes.


It was over. Buster was buried under the trash and all the other dogs went home with Scamp and Tramp. Everyone was happy. But was it realy. Scamp was still wondering what happend between his father and his former teacher, that he started to hate him and how those to met. So he decide to talk to his father to get the things straight.

»Hey dad, can I ask you a question« Scamp started. »Sure son, shoot what would you like to know.«. »Well, I was wondering how did you get to know Buster and what happend between you two«. Tramp signed »I knew that that day will come for some answers. I hope that you have time becuse this is going to be a long story«. »Sure dad, i realy wnna know the whole rivaly thing« When Tram heard that Scamp is intrested in true story he began to tell it.

»It was about 10 years ago on a day like today. Ita was raining outside and I was just a stray puppy loking for food. The I heard in the ally some snarling and yelping so I decide to check what is going on. I saw two big dogs, one was a pitbull and second was german shepard. Those two wore attacking some puppy, at that time I didn't manage to see what breed it was, who was clinching at some pice of meet. So I guesed that tha shepard and pitbull wore attacking the puppy for that pice. And that is what i couldn't stand. I hated bullys. I was also their target, so I decided to help the puppy. I jumped onto the shepards leg and bit it very hard so that he howeld in pain. He was trying to shake me off but I was still at my target and my goal was that I tired him off. The pitbull saw his partner in truble and decided to help him. He run towards me to knock me off, but I managed somehow to get under the shepard so the pitbull hit him and both slamed into the wall knocking them both out. While they wore out, I signaled to the puppy, which now I saw that it was a doberman mix, to follow me to safty. We ran into the park and hide in the bushes. When we saw that those to dogs woren't looking for us we finnaly interduced to each other. I learend that the toher dog's anme was Buster. Buster thanked me for saving him and sugested that would be friends. Ofcurse I was for the thing and we had some great adventures together. We also managed to trick the dog catcher so woren't never cougt. Also was a little bit older than Buster, so he always looked at me as an older brother. Our mission was to help other dogs who wore strays and coulden't defend themselfs against older dogs. At the same time I was tiching Buster how to be an great leader, he was always dreaming to be a king of junkyard and have his minoins to help him with tricks to get some food from the people. I was against it, but said that Buster is just young and he would forget about this things. But I was wrong. As we grow older and older Buster was becoming a bit more bossy towards me and forget what I had done to him in the puppyhood and that I was his teacher. One day he also said and if I don't like his ideas we can setle our difrences in a fight. I was shocked to hear those words from my former friend, but becose I was smarter thean him I made it look like I sumbited to him. So he was still bossing me around and it was forbiden to even go somwhere without him knowing about thet and telling him when would we be back. So one night I snuck out when we wore sleeping. Or should I say that I thought we wore sleeping. That devil send another dog to spy on me. But I managed to loose him and went one without any care into the park. And there I saw her. I saw you're mother. She was the most beautife female dog I saw. And than as you know I managed to get into her heart and live with her. But buster somehow manage to find out that I fall in love with a house dog and was furiuse. He challenged me again into a fight and this time he made sure the I couldent avoid it like the last time. He also said the the winner gets to kill the looser. Than the other doges foremd a circle around us so no one could escape. Buster just lunged at me going for my neck. I managed to avoide the attackbut Ahe just woulden't stop. For quet some time I was fighting in a passive way, becuse I didn't wan't to hurt him. But Buster was bitting as a mad dog and was't eve trying to be resonoble. And than I remamberd my fight with the sheprad as a puppy. I waited that Buster wnt again for my neck and whe he flew i steped on the side and grabed him by his neck. Buster saw that the was defeted, but still challenge me to kill him as he knew I coulden't do it. Well I should but I just coulden't. I thought thet every dog deserve a second chance and if I let him live he would be a better dog when we met next time. But as you saw I was wrong and Buster swore revange on me and my family. Maybe this event with you will now teach hime some maners, but I don't belive it« And with that Tramp finished his story with Buster.

2Thankes dad for telling me this. At least now I know what Buster's problem with you is and why he changed his behavor towards me when he realized that you're my father. It was intresting to listen to you. You're a great teacher and I'm happy to have you« Tramp just smiled »I' m glead you enyojd it and every time you wanna know something just ask me I'm will alawys be ready to tell you things«

But what Tramp and Scamp didn't know that while they wore talking their old so cald »friend was watching them. »Just enyoj while you can. It won't last longer. In the end no one betrays me for the second time. But if he does, do that... well lets just say he wont be so lucky when we meet for the second time« Buster just lughed and was planning how to get his revange against his former teachet and protoge.


End file.
